


Cinderella

by immopengu



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kalex, Kalex Week 2019, belated kalex week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21537688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immopengu/pseuds/immopengu
Summary: Cinderella just wants to have a good time.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers
Comments: 12
Kudos: 108
Collections: Kalex Appreciation Week 2019





	Cinderella

All Cinderella wanted to do was go to the ball and eat at the all-you-can-eat buffet and also, just maybe, find someone to talk to, just someone to share a smile with. Cinderella had begged her Stepmother, Rhea, to go and the woman had slyly agreed as long as she did all her housework.

Cinderella had managed to do all of it–muck out the stables, wash the floors on all the levels, darn her step-brother Mon-El’s socks, and dust every corner of the house–and also tailored her dad’s old suit for formal occasions so that she didn’t look like she was floating in it when she went to the ball.

Mon-El had taken one look at her and laughed at the poor tailoring job she did. Then he had cruelly stepped forward, taken a hold of the sleeve of her jacket and pulled, tearing at the arms. Furious, she had reached for him, catching his collar. Rhea’s sharp warning had made her pause, and Mon-El was just fast enough grab at her shirt and pull, the buttons popping. In the scuffle, Mon-El knocked her to the ground with a cheeky grin.

“Stupid fucking big-headed…” Cinderella stood at the well out back, furiously rubbing her face with the back of her sleeve. She threw her jacket on the ground, but then immediately picked it up again and hugged it close. This was one of the last things she had left of her dad.

“Child, why are you crying?” A deep, soothing voice asked her. Cinderella startled, watching as an older man stepped out of the shadows.

“I’m sorry, who are you?” Cinderella watched the stranger suspiciously.

“J’onn. I’m your Fairy Godfather.” J’onn said kindly. “I knew your father, Jeremiah.”

“My father–”

“I know your name isn’t Cinderella, Alex Danvers,” J’onn continued. “And I know you want to go to the ball and look for love.”

“I’m looking for food.” Alex blushed deeply.

“Well, you need a way to get to the ball. Here.” J’onn looked around, then pointed out nearby to a half-rotten pumpkin. “Let’s make sure we can get you there.”

With a flick of his wrist, the pumpkin became a sparking white-and-gold coach! The sound of some mice scurrying about caught J’onn’s attention, and another flick of his wrist produced four magnificent white horses to hitch to that elegant carriage. Looking around the well, he found some lizards, and a snap of his fingers changed them to smart-looking footmen and a driver with green tinted skin.

“Now… hm. Your father’s old suit. It looked great on him.” J’onn clapped his hands and Alex could feel something, like a rush of cold air and snow, and suddenly the side of her head felt kind of bare, the hair the fell around her face in a messy bob was…

“And now, it looks great on you. Go take a look at yourself in the well.”

Alex looked into the well, the moon helping the surface of the water act like a mirror.

“J’onn… my hair…” Alex touched the side of her head. “This haircut–Rhea would kill me–”

“Do you like it?”

Alex looked down at herself, her hand still touching the prickly softness of one side of her skull, the other side had her red locks was gathered back, looking windswept and natural, tucked behind an ear.

Her father’s suit was no longer ripped and messily stitched together, but it looked like how she remembered it… even better than she remembered it. It looked a bit more elaborate and theatrical, the long green and black coat with more gold threaded highlights than she remembered… and the ugly clogs she had on before were now a pair of green velvet court shoes.

“It is a masquerade, so I made you stand out a bit.” J’onn gave Alex a half smile and handed her a fox mask that covered the top half of her face. “Have fun, Alex.”

Alex didn’t know what to say, but she impulsively jumped into J’onn’s arms for a hug. He held her tight, like how her dad used to hold her.

“Things will be alright now, Alex. I’m sorry I couldn’t get to you sooner. Go have fun.” J’onn pulled back, looking into her eyes to make sure he had her full attention. “But remember: when the clock strikes midnight, at the stroke of the last bell, everything will be as it was before. Coach to pumpkin, horse to mice, men to lizards. Your father’s suit will be damaged again.”

“This is more than I could ever ask.” Alex breathed. “Thank you. Just… thank you, so much.”

J’onn smiled indulgently, helping her tie on the mask, then helped her into the coach, waving her off wordlessly as the carriage set off towards the castle. They flew across the countryside like it was magic, Alex didn’t feel any of the bumps on the road, her arrival almost seemed like magic, it had been so fast!

The footmen opened the door for her, holding out a hand to help her down as party-goers gawked at the new, handsome arrival.

Alex tried to act natural, but felt a thousand eyes on her, the whispers of the crowd making her nervous.

“I’ve never seen you here before.” A green-eyed woman in a swan’s mask approached her, taking pity on her predicament. “Come dance with us!”

Alex was pulled in, laughing as the music swelled around her and she danced with a swan-faced, green-eyed stranger, and her tall brown-eyed friend in a skull mask.

They laughed and danced together, Alex’s new friends speaking about their friend, the honoured host of the party, had not arrived at her own party yet.

“The Princess doesn’t like these events.” The skull-faced friend tossed her head, reminding Alex of an unruly mare in the stables.

“The Princess needs to find a suitable suitor soon, before her family decides to choose for her.” The green-eyed swan scoffed. Alex didn’t have much interest in this kind of talk and excused herself to go to the buffet table.

Quickly, she grabbed a plate and started stacking it with food, and also eating it at the same time. Her hand fell on a skewer of potstickers, just as someone else’s hand reached for it too.

“Oh, I’m sorry.”

Alex looked up into the bluest eyes she had ever seen. They belonged to a girl in a sun half-mask. It was a feeling of ‘oh, there you are!’ that Alex was experiencing. Like this was someone she KNEW even though they had just met. Like they were meant to be together.

"Hello.”

“Hi.” Alex felt like her mouth had completely dried up. “Um. I’m sorry.”

“Well, since we’re both sorry,” The woman in front of her gave a little impish grin, pilfering a bottle of wine from the table and tucking it under an arm. “Come with me and let’s share it!”

Alex didn’t have much of a choice as the woman put the skewer on her plate, took Alex’s free hand, and pulled her very quickly out of the main ballroom, out to the cool night air where she found them somewhere to sit.

“It’s easier to eat without everyone in your space.” Sun-mask said cheerfully.

The two dug into their food with gusto, and when they were thirsty, the sun-mask girl produced the bottle she had taken and Alex uncorked it expertly with a little she found at her waist (thank you, Fairy Godfather), and they drank from the bottle while laughing and giggling about the party.

“This is the most fun I’ve had in a while!” Sun-mask girl grinned at Alex. “I’m glad you sneaked away with me.”

“It’s the first time I’ve been out in a while.” Alex confessed. With the mask on, she felt a lot braver. “And confession: I wasn’t invited to this party.”

“The invitation was to every eligible person to come.” The sun-mask girl sniffed haughtily. “Are you eligible?”

“Ha!” Alex laughed. “I have nothing to offer to the Princess, and I didn’t come for that.”

“Well, what if the Princess Zor-El was interested in you?” Sun-mask asked petulantly.

Alex laughed. “Interested in how I can steal food from right under your nose?”

Alex plucked the last skewer of potstickers from Sun-mask’s plate and danced out of reach.

“You give that back!”

“Or what?” Alex grinned, quickly eating a potsticker. Laughing, she ducked away from Sun-mask and ran around the large fountain they had. They ran until they were laughing so hard it was hard to breath, and then Alex shared the last of the potstickers with Sun-mask and they washed down the taste with swigs of expensive wine. Swan and Skull had been fun, but the Sun was a whole different story. It was like a spark between them, both of them instantly recognizing each other like they had known each other forever. There was no awkwardness, just immediate warmth and companionship.

“This has been so much fun.” Alex grinned at her new friend. A swan, a skull, and the sun. That was how she would remember this night. Potstickers and wine. That was all she wanted, just one night to let loose.

“It doesn’t have to end.” Sun-mask took Alex’s hand in hers. “I want to get to know you. I’ve never really had this much fun at one of these things–with someone–and my friends try to help but now it’s just stressful. Can I call on you tomorrow?”

“Life isn’t all fun and games, though.” Alex chided gently and withdrew her hand. This girl was most likely a noble. The image of Alex right now was an illusion. She would be shocked and angry to see that Alex had tricked her. “This isn’t my normal life. Normal life is hard for a lot of people.”

“Do you live around here?”

“Over the hills.” Alex waved generally in the direction of her family’s estate–now Rhea’s, with her father’s death and her banishment to the kitchens.

“Let me get to know you.”

Alex shrugged. “There’s not much to tell. Nothing of real interest.”

“Then you should be able to tell me.” Sun-mask held Alex’s hand. “Please, can we meet again?”

“I don’t think so.” Alex smiled at the other woman. “I really don’t think I’ll get another chance to go out like this again.”

The sadness in her voice caused Sun-mask to reach up, smooth her hand over the soft fuzz of Alex’s hair, drawing closer to her until–Alex didn’t know how it happened–but they were kissing. Kissing so softly, Alex’s breath hitching in her chest at the feelings that welled up from her stomach from such a gentle kiss.

“I don’t accept that. I think I can make that chance happen.” Sun-mask reached up, undoing her own mask, then surging up to kiss Alex again until Alex was breathless.

“I–I–” Alex’s eyes fluttered back open. She hadn’t known she had closed her eyes. But now, in the face of the beauty in front of her, she balked. “Princess Zor-El!”

“Kara. You can call me Kara.” Kara smiled at Alex. “Could I get your name?”

Before Alex could speak, the faraway sound of a church bell sounding midnight caught her attention.

“Oh no.” Alex stood up abruptly, looking down at Kara’s bewildered expression. “I’m so sorry. This has been a night I’ll never forget. I have to go.”

“Please–”

Alex paused for just a split second, before making up her mind and leaning down to steal a quick kiss. This had been a dream come true.

“Good bye! I’m sorry!” Alex ran for it, hearing Kara calling after her. The sight of a dark-skinned man, decked in the uniform of the royal guard appearing and zeroing in on her just made Alex run faster. She didn’t look behind her but she could hear that man hollering for the guards, footsteps running after her… she almost tripped down the stairs to her coach, losing a velvet shoe in the process, but she didn’t stop.

She jumped into her ride, the horses immediately bolting for the gates, making it out and almost half-way across the country at inhuman speeds, until the last stroke of midnight sent her sprawling in the dirt of a fallow field.

She made it home with no lizards or mice or pumpkin in sight, and collapsed in front of the fireplace, dirty and happy. The only thing that she was able to keep from that night was the green velvet shoe, and she tucked that into her pocket, happy to have a keepsake of her night and so thankful to her Fairy Godfather. She fell asleep in front of the dying coals, happy and full for once.

“WAKE UP!”

A sharp pain in her side woke Alex up, unsure of what was going on, only that it was morning already. Her stepmother stood over her, furious.

“Get yourself presentable and help Mon-El get dressed! The princess will be here any time!”

“What?” Alex was wide awake now.

“Princess Zor-El found someone last night!” Rhea snapped. “But they ran away without saying who they were but she knows they live in this area. Her guards are knocking on every door looking for someone who would fit in the shoe this person left behind!”

“The princess is looking for someone?” Alex’s mind whirled. “Who?”

“Didn’t you hear me?” Rhea snapped. “No one knows! Now what are you doing still gawping at nothing? Go clean up and go help Mon-El immediately!”

Alex scrambled to get ready, quickly going to the well in the back to wash her face and mouth, and scrub behind her neck and ears. She was already pouring a bucketful of cold well water over her head when she suddenly realized what she was doing. Being ridiculous. The princess will come looking for her. And no matter how clean she was, as soon as Kara sees that she’s just a servant, she’ll turn around and walk away. Alex would be lucky to not have her head chopped off for stealing a kiss from the princess.

So Alex got ready at a more moderate pace, changing into clean and dry clothes. She got Mon-El ready, and when the royal carriage rolled into the courtyard, every member of the household was outside waiting for the princess. Alex stood behind a tall male servant, hoping that the Princess wouldn’t see her.

“It is an honour for you to visit us here at our humble home.” Rhea did a low curtsy and Mon-El dipped into a smart bow, doing an impressive job of controlling his usual leering.

Kara looked even more beautiful in the sunlight, dressed in blue with a red capelet covering one shoulder. She gave Rhea a small smile, but that smile disappeared as she scanned the crowd. Kara let out a weary sigh. It didn’t look like the mysterious fox was in the crowd. She had already gone to every house in the little town, and now it was just the houses on the outskirts of town. Kara was losing hope. Maybe the woman she had kissed last night had lied about where she lived?

The same guard who had lead the chase for Alex last night appeared at Kara’s side holding a cushion, on top of the cushion was Alex’s velvet shoe.

“I am Captain James Olsen.” He introduced himself, snapping to attention smartly. “The Princess Kara is looking for the owner of this shoe. Should you fit into this shoe, then, by the order of the king, the two of you shall be married as soon as possible!”

Kara looked highly embarrassed.

“You were beautiful last night, Princess.” Mon-El said smoothly. “I’m so honoured that you came to find me.”

Kara gave him a wry look, but didn’t bother to answer as a chair was brought out, and James nodded at it pointedly. Before Mon-El could even get his shoe off, Kara raised her hand.

“Stop. You can see quite plainly his feet are bigger than the shoe we have.”

“Princess, if I just get my boot off, my foot is actually smaller inside the boot–”

“Hm? Take off your boot, then.”

Mon-El took off his boot, leaving him with a bare foot. In his haste, he forgot to pull stockings on.

“Unless you can pull the skin off your feet, I think that’s it.” Kara looked around, eyeing Rhea skeptically. “Every person must sit for a fitting.”

Everybody in the house was sat in the chair, man and woman, and the shoe lined up beside their un-shoed foot. Kara would shake her head every time she got a good look at the person without even letting them try on the shoe. Alex stayed in the back, shifting around so Kara couldn’t catch sight of her.

“Is that all the people in the house?” Kara asked, one eyebrow raised. There was silence, except for Rhea’s considerably less welcoming reply.

“There are no others.”

“Very well.” Kara sighed. “Thank you for your time.”

“Wait.” James had been watching everyone, and had noticed one red-headed girl trying to hide in the back. “You there. Redhead. Come to the front.”

Kara’s head shot up. Redhead?

Alex shuffled to the front, eyes down on the ground.

“She’s just a servant girl–”

Kara raised a hand, stopping whatever Rhea was going to say. The hair was different. Just a messy bob, no shaved sides. But the way this redhead walked…

“What is your name?” Kara asked softly.

“Alex.” Alex mumbled.

“Alex, could you please look at me?” Kara asked kindly. Alex raised her head, straightening her back and rolling back her shoulders. Damn it all to hell. If she was going to have her head chopping off or be embarrassed in front of everyone, she would do it with no fear.

Kara smiled at Alex, radiant in her joy.

“What’s your name, fox?”

Alex sighed. Kara had recognized her.

“That’s just Cinderella, she’s nobody–”

“I didn’t ask you.” Kara’s voice was cold, and James’ half-step towards Mon-El made sure the man shut up immediately.

“Alex. Alex Danvers.” Alex sighed.

“Please take a seat.” Kara motioned to the chair with a flourish. She took the shoe from James. “Please take off your shoe.”

“There really is no need–”

“Nonsense.” Now Kara was just playing with her. “I said everyone in the household.”

“You don’t need to, Princess Zor-El.” Alex sighed and took out her own green velvet shoe from her pocket. “I have the matching one.”

Kara grinned, as the small gathering burst into surprised gasps and cries. Before Alex knew it, Kara had pulled her up and swept her into the carriage, on the way back to the castle before Rhea could even stop Alex.

“Is that why you didn’t want to see me again?” Stuck in the carriage together, Kara was biting her lower lip, no longer the haughty noble, but an unsure young woman.

“I’m… I have nothing. I used to have a noble title, but my father died and the estate went to my step-mother and as you can see, it’s a blessing they didn’t throw me out on the street but kept me on–”

“I don’t care what you have or don’t have. It’s rare for me to like anyone, and I like you. I know marriage may be a bit jumping the gun but I’d like to get to know you, Alex Danvers.” Kara took Alex’s hand in her own. “I’m not saying we do anything you don’t want, but I was really serious last night. At least give me a chance.”

Alex tried to lighten the mood a bit. “Was I that good of a kisser?”

Kara blushed. “Maybe.”

“Maybe?”

“I might have forgotten, with all the excitement and work from this morning. Would you like to remind me?”

Those bedroom eyes Kara was shooting at Alex was unfair, really. And so Alex kissed her, smiling into the kiss, not knowing what would come next. Resigned to probably live happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos to whoever can guess who Swan and Skull are lol.


End file.
